Modelo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Un trabajo un tanto peculiar que mantiene cautiva al arte y la imaginación.
1. I

**Modelo**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Kishimoto. Lo único de mi autoría es la historia a continuación.

**Summary:** Un trabajo un tanto peculiar que mantiene cautiva al arte y la imaginación.

* * *

Era la primera clase en la que verían cuerpo humano… bueno, dibujarían cuerpo humano.

Y para ello habían contratado un modelo.

La escuela de Bellas Artes Konoha era la más reconocida en todo Japón, de allí habían salido muchísimos artistas plásticos famosos y talentosos, siendo la mejor institución por sus profesores y la calidad educativa y de enseñanza.

No muchos podían acudir, la mayoría pagaba una cuota realmente elevada y muy pocos tenían la suerte de disfrutar un beca.

Pero para Uchiha Sasuke eso no era problema. Siempre vivió bien, su familia era adinerada, por ende, no hacía falta trabajar duramente o tener una beca para cursar esa carrera. Además, tenía la suerte que su hermano era profesor allí y puta casualidad que ahora lo tenía a él como mentor.

Era insoportable.

Pero que más daba, así era la vida y no la detestaba.

La clase teórica había sido un fastidio de aquellos que casi lo hace quedar dormido si no fuera porque su hermano le dio un coscorrón con la revista que mantenía enrollada en su mano para dichos casos de alumnos flojos de sueño.

— Ésta clase dibujaremos figuras humanas… para eso, hemos traído a dos modelos. Tendrán quince minutos para dibujar dicha postura que estén haciendo los modelos y mediante va facilitándose, voy a ir quitando minutos… ¿entendido?

La gente asintió. Cada uno tomó sus lápices grafito (carbonilla) y su cuaderno de hojas lisas; el primer modelo entró. Era un chico de unos treinta años con una musculatura común y corriente, nada trabajado su abdomen ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. Éste había quedado en ropa interior y su primera pose fue la de estar parado firmemente.

— Pueden empezar — dijo Itachi mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Todos comenzaron a dibujar al hombre; algunos eran medio flojos en el dibujo y hacían su mejor esfuerzo mientras que otros – en el caso de Sasuke – eran unos genios con el lápiz negro.

— Listo — dijo Itachi. Todos cambiaron a otra hoja y el modelo posó de manera diferente, manteniéndose quieto como una estatua —. Pueden empezar — todos no esperaron y empezaron.

El hombre se había sentado en una silla sobre el pequeño escenario en medio de todos los atriles y algunos alumnos que no los utilizaban y se quedó allí, quieto.

Sasuke bostezaba, estaba algo cansado. La clase teórica lo había aburrido y cuando se aburría, solía darle sueño. Pero se resistió e Itachi lo ayudó.

Volvieron a pasar quince minutos y cambiaron la hoja. La nueva pose del modelo fue de espalda. Y por último, en cuclillas.

— Bueno, veo muy buen desempeño… pero ahora — sonrió triunfal —. Gracias Komura-san, podría llamar a Haruno-san ¿si?

— Claro — contestó el hombre poniéndose la ropa y saliendo del aula. Itachi esperó recargado en la puerta y sonrió a Sasuke con burla, provocándolo nomás.

Sasuke era un tipo de apariencia tranquila, no tanto como su hermano, pero a la mínima provocación caía y se enfurecía por nada. Su hermano y su mejor amigo eran expertos en sacarlo de quicio y no había nada que lo calmara…

Hasta ese día…

Una suave voz lo sacó de su enfurruñamiento y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, veía la espalda de su hermano y su cabeza inclinada, hablando con alguien de menor estatura. Dos risas que lo llenaron de curiosidad, y el corazón se le cayó del pecho al ver a una pequeña pelirrosa entrar con una radiante sonrisa. Su hermano le sonreía a la chica con familiaridad y asentía a algo que ella le comentaba.

Luego ella subió a la tarima y se sentó en la banqueta que había en el medio. Itachi se puso a un lado de ella, bajo la tarima, y llamó la atención de sus alumnos.

— Chicos, ya dibujaron la contextura física de un hombre y ahora lo harán con ésta linda muchachita… su nombre es Haruno Sakura y por favor trátenla bien y háganla sentir cómoda — dijo pícaramente, enviándole una mirada traviesa a la chica quien sonreía inocentemente.

— Hola chicos, espero que me hagan bella — dijo sonriente y luego se quedó en una pose con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos entrelazados, tomándose de la rodilla derecha con ambas manos tomadas.

— Sasuke… espabila — le susurró su hermano. Esto lo sorprendió pues nunca lo sintió pararse tras de él —. Es bella ¿no crees? Es soltera y muy dulce…

— Cállate — masculló y se puso a retratarla.

Cada trazo, cada silueta, cada sombra, Sasuke había hecho de Sakura una obra de arte realmente. Pero eso no era nada, él podría dibujarla aún más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Su hermano observaba los trabajos de todos, pero le sorprendió de sobremanera lo que su hermanito había hecho. no podía creer lo hermoso que había retratado a la chica, la inocencia y la sensualidad con lo que la dibujó y eso que no había nada provocativo en la pose de ella, pues aún no había llegado el momento.

Itachi movió la cabeza y Sakura se movió quitándose la blusa que llevaba y la falda. Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia ella para pintar una sombra más cuando se encontró con la belleza desnuda frente a él, en su dirección, mirándolo justamente a él.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás, su hermano se miraba las uñas y con disimulo dirigió sus ojos hacia el azabache con una discreta sonrisa cargada de picardía.

Apretó sus manos en puños, lo hacía a propósito. Suspiró y miró nuevamente a Sakura, aquella lencería algo erótica le había subido los calores a más de uno seguramente. Sasuke se mostró indiferente y comenzó a dibujar nuevamente con la carbonilla que ya había manchado sus dedos.

— Diez minutos — dijo en alto Itachi y miró su reloj nuevamente. Todos comenzaron a dibujar.

Muchos tenían trazos buenos, otros no, pero Sasuke se pasaba de perfección y eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Itachi. Claro, el desafío era previsible y a Itachi le encantaba presionar a su hermano con ese tipo de cosas, siempre tan perfeccionista y detallista, quería ver a un Sasuke fuera de sí y con Sakura sabía que lo lograría. Ese tipo de chica sensualmente inocente eran tesoros difíciles de conseguir y sabía que ese tipo de mujeres era lo que le encantaba a su hermanito, aunque anduviera de putas todo el tiempo, pero sabía que deseaba a una chica dulce, amable y cariñosa que lo esperara en la puerta de casa con la cena lista y una cama en la cual ella haría maravillas.

Negó con la cabeza, ese perfeccionismo de mierda lo deshumanizaba. Se acercó a su hermano y posó su mano en su hombro.

— Te desafío a que la dibujes desnuda cuando se vayan todos…

— Estás loco — murmuró con la vista en su trabajo, dibujando más trazos y detalles.

— Hermanito, tienes una mano veloz…

Lo miró por sobre su hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada, el doble sentido era una especialidad de Itachi y el usuratonkachi.

— Gracias — masculló malhumorado y terminando su dibujo. Itachi lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo y maravillado, observó los minutos y cortó en el minuto que acababa.

— Chicos miren esto — todos se pusieron de pie al llamado de Itachi, e incluso Sakura se acercó tapándose con una bata de seda verde clara. Todos miraron impresionados el retrato que Sasuke había hecho de la modelo y aplaudieron.

Sasuke sintió que su ego cruzaba más allá de las nubes, sabía que era perfecto en todo y era indiscutible, una muchachita no iba a ser la excepción ni un reto.

— Bueno, esto es lo que quiero ver… pero no se desanimen, hay muy buenos trabajos y los felicito por hacer esto y eso que es la primera vez para ustedes… síganme que les daré más tips y un par de consignas — los chicos lo siguieron, menos Sasuke quien seguía mirando la hoja con la imagen de Sakura en ella. había hecho un buen trabajo, ni él podía creer la precisión con lo que había hecho aquello y eso que el mejor de la clase siempre era Sai y él ocupaba un segundo puesto y eso lo enfurecía. Pero hoy, su ego creció como nunca y gracias a la belleza que había posado para él.

— Gracias — murmuró la chica tras suyo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me has hecho muy hermosa…

— Como si no lo fueras…

— Gracias por el cumplido — sonrió poniéndose junto a él y fijando la vista en su retrato —. Tienes futuro… ojalá yo dibujara así de hermoso como tú…

— Pero debes ser buena en otra cosa… ¿a qué te dedicas? — mientras guardaba en una caja la carbonilla junto a las demás.

— Soy modelo de lencería…

— Con razón ni se asomó la pena ante la mirada de tantos hombres…

— Estoy acostumbrada… prefiero esto a que miles de flashes… me dejan ciega…

— Sacrificios…

— Sí… — susurró. Se apartó de él y se dirigió a la silla para sentarse y relajarse un poco. Tenía la mirada perdida, en otro mundo y para los ojos de Sasuke eso era hermoso. Volvió a sacar una carbonilla y se sentó en su butaca tras el atril.

— Quítate la ropa y modela para mí… — soltó. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— Ya terminó la hora…

— Luego te pago yo… sólo quiero dibujarte una vez más… ¿te animas?

Ella pareció pensarlo, pero luego se puso de pie y se sacó la bata. Sasuke la observaba intensamente, era maravillosamente excitante esa chica y le encantaba.

— Quítate todo… quiero dibujar tu belleza tanto exterior como interior… — Ella sin dudarlo se quitó, primero, el brasier y luego la tanga de encaje —. Ahora, sé tú… natural… de la forma en que te sientas libre… luego haré magia…

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se sentó en la silla, de perfil a Sasuke y con el cuerpo relajado.

Sasuke comenzó dibujando su cabeza, luego el cuello y el cuerpo. Empezó a trazar línea tras línea hasta que quedó un cuerpo vacío, sin detalles, sin sombras. Tomó otra carbonilla con punta y comenzó a dibujar su cabello, haciendo rayas onduladas como si estuvieran flotando y cayendo libre algunos cabellos por su espalda. Pintó sombras y reflejos con una cerilla blanca para entrar en detalles como de las manos y los pies.

Ella se sentía libre, desnuda al mundo, en paz con aquella presencia potente pero relajada que tenía su dibujante. El silencio era cómodo, pero ella no acostumbraba a estar tan callada. Por suerte, él rompió el silencio hablando.

— ¿Hace cuanto que eres modelo?

— Mmm… desde los quince años…

— ¿Y cuántos…?

— A una dama no se le pregunta eso… grosero — y soltó una risa que hizo sonreír a Sasuke —. Tengo veinticuatro…

— Eras muy pequeña… ¿siempre para lencería?

— Al principio modelaba ropa para adolescente… a los dieciséis me ofrecieron para modelar trajes de baños… y a los dieciocho me cayeron con la sorpresa de que modelaría para lencería…

— ¿Sorpresa?

— Mi madre me hizo firmar un papel sin que yo me diera cuenta… un contrato por tres años para modelar lencería de una de las marcas más conocidas tanto del interior como del exterior…

— Oh…

— Fue una gran oportunidad… — sonrió al recordar —. La pasé muy bien en París y en Estados Unidos… fue divertido eso de las pasarelas y los flashes…

— ¿Pero…?

— No es vida para mí… no me gusta esa movida… no me gusta que me hagan bajar de peso para modelar… por eso nada más hago modelaje para publicidades de revista o carteleras…

— Buena elección…

— A mamá no le gustó mucho, pero ya era mayor y empecé a decidir por mí… después de todo… es mi cuerpo y quiero verme fuerte y saludable…

Sasuke sonrió con ternura mientras dibujaba el rostro de Sakura con algo de inocencia y dulzura, rasgos muy principales en aquella figura femenina.

— Listo…

— Wow… rápido — sonrió enderezándose y corriendo hacia Sasuke. Una vez a su lado pudo apreciar el dibujo y sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse mojadas. Eran lágrimas, jamás nadie la había visto de aquella manera, encontrándole su verdadera belleza en el interior de su alma, en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, ni tampoco había visto una imagen tan firme y vulnerable, tan dulce y sensual, tan… tan irreal…

¿Esa era ella?

— Sakura, eres preciosa… la gente debería ver a ésta Sakura siempre…

— Es que… — sorbió delicadamente por la nariz y sonrió —: Nadie me ve como debería… nadie tiene tus ojos…

— Y nadie tiene los tuyos, pequeña… — limpiándole una de sus ojos con el dorso de su dedo.

— Bueno — ella se irguió limpiándose su otro ojo y posó sus manos en sus caderas con algo de seguridad —: ¿Cómo se llama mi pintor? — extendiendo su mano.

— Sasuke Uchiha — sonrió poniéndose de pie, apretando esa mano.

— Oh, tú eres Sasuke… — sonrió con ternura.

— ¿De dónde oíste mi nombre?

— Itachi…

— Mi hermano… ¿de dónde se conocen?

— Yo modelé para sus alumnos dos años seguidos, este es el tercer año…

— No es la primera vez que te dibujan desnuda entonces… — mientras le daba la espalda para guardar las cosas.

— Te equivocas… eres el primero que lo hace — Sasuke la observó por sobre su hombro y la vio sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio mientras se tocaba los dedos de las manos.

— Que honor — dijo sonriente —: Me llevé la mejor parte de todas…

— Si — asintió riendo. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia su ropa cuando una mano la detuvo por la muñeca —. ¿Sasuke?

— Te invito a un café… así seguimos hablando…

— Cla-claro… — sonrió sonrojada, él la soltó y ella se comenzó a vestir. Luego salieron de allí.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Y? ¿Les gustó mi nueva creación? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el siguiente. Estaba muy ansiosa por esta idea y se me ocurrió en mi clase de taller de Dibujo de la universidad. Nos tocó dibujar a un hombre y a una mujer, el hombre quedó en ropa interior (igual, era un tipo grande y medio panzón xD) y la chica estaba vestida, pero no era tan bonita como Sakura-chan xD_

_En cuanto a __Por acosadora__, la semana que viene puede que actualice =)_

_Esta fic puede que no sean más de cinco capítulos, todavía no lo sé jejeje_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Beso y gracias por todo!_


	2. II

**2**

* * *

Había pasado un año de aquel día. Itachi no había vuelto a llamarla para modelar, no porque no quisiera sino porque ella estaba trabajando el exterior. La nueva campaña de primavera-verano de Haru no uta – ropa interior para adolescentes – la había convocado. Aún teniendo veinticinco le hacían modelar lencería adolescente.

Y qué halago el escuchar que su belleza era como la de una chica de dieciocho. Pero le jugaba en contra el tener que mostrar identificación para entrar en discotecas o en bares o para comprar alcohol. Todo tiene sus pros y sus contras.

El día lluvioso en la ciudad de París la había agarrado desprevenida, se había empapado de pies a cabeza y eso no era de su total agrado.

Con toalla en mano secando su cabello y rostro, tomó su móvil que no paraba de sonar desde hacía unos minutos. Abrió la tapa y vio un número extraño. Atendió.

— Hola ¿Quién habla?

— _Hola, ¿Haruno Sakura?_

Frunció el ceño y miró el celular, luego volvió a ponerlo junto a su oído —. Si, habla ella ¿Quién habla?

— _¿Acaso ya no me reconoces? _— dijo la otra voz burlonamente. Eso no lo toleraría.

— Mira, si eres uno de esos tontos fans que piensa que llamándome o burlándose o extorsionándome va a obtener una cita, estás muy equivocado, espera sentado — la carcajada del otro lado la hizo estallar en cólera —. ¡IDIOTA!

— _Sakura que poca memoria tienes… no creí que ya podrías olvidarme_ — ese tono de voz… arrogante…

— ¿Sas-¡sasuke!? — dijo sorprendida.

— _¡Por fin! Ya me estaba poniendo triste _— bromeó.

— Sasuke — aún no salía del asombro. La última vez que habían hablado había sido en mayo y ya estaban a septiembre —. No reconocí tu número, ¿lo cambiaste?

— _Me robaron hace unos meses y bueno, es por eso que no llamé…_

— Oh, ahora entiendo.

— _¿Me extrañaste? _

— Eso quisieras — rió y él la imitó.

— _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va París?_

— Aburrido pero bien.

— _¿Fans locos acosándote?_

— Son todos niños con las hormonas a mil…

— _Yo también estaría con las hormonas a mil _— rió, ella se sonrojó pero el alivio de saber que no lo sabría la dejó hablar.

— ¿Qué dices? Tonto… — rió —. Además, me imagino que no te quedas atrás, debes de tener locas a tus alumnas…

— _¿Alumnas?_

— ¿No era que ibas a ser profesor?

— _Al final decliné… ahora estoy trabajando de ilustrador…_

— Wow — mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón; había dado vueltas por todo el departamento mientras jugaba con un mechoncito de cabello enredándolo en su dedo.

— _Sí,_ _tuve suerte… así que vecina, no estamos tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca… ya quisiera _— y sintió que sonreía.

— Yo también quisiera… me siento sola y aburrida…

— _Bueno, yo estoy en Venecia ahora… así que no es tan lejos… podría ir a verte._

— No, seguro que tienes trabajo, no quiero molestarte…

— _Yo también me siento solo… nos haremos compañía mutuamente…_

— Sí — mientras leía el itinerario y sonrió al ver algo de su agrado —. Bueno, por lo que veo en mi agenda… estaré unas dos semanas en Italia… en Milán…

— _¿En serio? Genial, pasaré a visitarte…_

— No, yo lo haré…

— _Sakura… trabajo para mí mismo…_

— ¿Me presumes que eres tu propio jefe y yo una simple obrera? Gracias — rió.

— _No, sólo que quiero verte modelando… no estaría mal pintarte de nuevo… desnuda… _— murmuró con un pequeño gruñido.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que Sakura fue llamada por su representante.

— Sakura, vamos que la lencería te espera…

— ¿Me esperas un poquito Tenten? — preguntó.

La castaña al ver que hablaba por teléfono se burló diciendo —. Vamos que la lencería juvenil te espera, sabes que aún eres una niña traviesa y esos hombres quieren ver carne de joven…

— ¡TENTEN! — gritó furiosa. La risa de la castaña y de Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono la puso de un color azul tenebroso —. En cinco voy… — señalando a Tenten acusadoramente —. En cuanto a ti, Sasuke, no te rías… yo no quería…

— _Mmm… lencería juvenil… es lindo…_

— No te burles, yo no soy una niña…

— _Lo sé, Sakura… lo sé muy bien _— susurró entre lo perverso y llamativo, provocándole un escalofrío a la pelirrosa.

— Bueno, tengo que irme… beso, Sasuke-kun…

— _Nos vemos._

Suspiró a la vez que cortaba. Salió del departamento y fue hacia la salida para ver a una muy alegre Tenten rodeando a un chico de cabello largo. Sakura suspiró y trató de contener la risa.

— Tenten, deja a Neji-san en paz…

— ¿Hum? — levantó la cabeza por sobre el hombro del chico que parecía contener una gran paciencia. Sakura se disculpó a la vez que le explicaba que Tenten hacía eso con cada chico que se le cruzaba por el camino.

— Bueno, Sakura… él parece que será tu fotógrafo… — murmuró desconfiadamente la castaña.

— Tenten, deja de ser despectiva con la gente…

— Pero-pero… — Sakura negó con la cabeza —. Está bien — refunfuñó.

— Tenten quiere mostrarse dura para que no se pasen de listo conmigo, eso es todo…

— He trabajado con chicas así… — sonrió Neji de lado. Tenten lo imitó burlonamente sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo fuera de su vista.

— Etto… yo soy la modelo — sonrió apenada Sakura.

— Lo sé — sonrió calidamente —. Sólo quise decir que he trabajado con representantes con personalidades ciclotímicas…

— Oh — ambas jóvenes miraban al chico mientras éste volteaba y les indicaba que lo siguieran.

* * *

— ¿Ita-kun? ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien, bien… justo saliendo del trabajo… ¿Cómo anda mi modelo?_

— Bien, trabajando… como siempre…

— _Me alegra, te llamé para avisarte que me iré unos días a Italia y Sasuke me contó que vas a estar allí, así nos juntamos los tres a comer ¿Qué te parece?_

— Me parece estupendo… ¿Cuándo vas para allí?

— _Este fin de semana… estaré en Venecia con mi hermano, tiene mucho trabajo y voy a ayudarlo un poco _— sonrió.

— Yo estaré en Milán… podría ir a verlos…

— _Iremos nosotros… es más cómodo para ti y si gustas, te secuestramos y te llevamos a Venecia ¿Qué dices?_

— Me gusta la idea, pero no sé como lo tomarán Tenten e Ino… bueno, en especial, Ino…

— _Déjamela a mí…_

— ¿Ah?

— _Así tendrás tiempo para estar con mi hermano…_

— ¿Qu-qué di-ces? — dijo alarmada, nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

— _Sakura no soy imbécil, te gusta mi hermano y creo que también le gustas… deja de comportarte como adolescente…_

— ¡TE CONTÓ! — gritó indignada a la vez que escuchaba la risotada de Itachi —. No es gracioso, yo dije clarito que tengo veinticinco…

— _Agradece que aparentas menos… aunque si te llegaran a ver con mi hermano pensarían que es pedófilo en potencia _— rió más fuerte.

— Ok, ok… no te rías más…

— _Está bien, está bien… espero ansiosamente nuestro almuerzo…_

— Igual yo, adiós, debo trabajar…

— _Adiós._

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**_ Bueno, como vemos… el capítulo fue todo conversación telefónica con los hermanos Uchiha =)_

_Espero comentarios y si hay varios, lo continúo. Lo ponse como T porque puede que le ponga un toque lime, no sé… no estoy segura._

_Gracias por las reviews y no se preocupen que trataré de darle su forma y originalidad... las cosas dejaré que fluyan solas :)_

_Besos…_


End file.
